


Our Little Family

by Magical_Persona



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just had to get it out there as soon as possible, i didn't beta this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: While Kara teaches Luther how to cook Alice comes up with her best idea yet!





	Our Little Family

Kara and Luther stood shoulder to shoulder by the stove. Occasionally, the two of them would brush hands, chassis showing. The exchange was starting to become a normal interaction for Luther. At first he had been hesitant, not programed for a household like Kara. He didn’t know how to take care of a child or do the dishes. He knew and understood construction. He had managed to pick up on a few things about android parts from his time before Kara saved him. But this. Being with someone who loved him. Being able to want and feel. This was all new.

Kara handed him a large can of off-brand tomatoes and a strange tool he had to scan to recognize.

**[CAN OPENER]**

Luther took the small tool in his hand. It was dwarfed in his massive hands. He was built for construction and it showed in his size.He had a basic idea of how this was supposed to work. He’d seen Kara use one before. It couldn’t be that hard. Right?

He fumbled with the can opener for a few minutes before he finally got the thing to stick on the lip of the can. Then came the more difficult part of getting it to cut. He was glad Kara was distracted by draining the browned meat into the sink behind him. That way she would have no idea just how much he was struggling. He started turning the large plastic knob, but it didn’t seem to want to budge. He turned it the other way, but it just slipped off. After what had to have been ten minutes (it was only four) of struggling and having gotten nowhere he simply gave up doing it the human way. What was the point of having strength if he wasn’t going to use it?

The android grabbed the top of the can in his large hand, twisted once to ensure he had a good grip on it and then pulled. There was the sound of aluminum ripping as the top of the can came off in a jagged, but almost even tear.

Kara placed the pan back on  the burner just as Luther held out the can of tomatoes. It didn’t take long for her to connect the dots and she giggled, hand over her mouth.

“Thank you, Love,” she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Next time, if you don’t know how to use something just ask. It might be a little easier.”

A light blue could be seen creeping at the edges of Luther’s dark complexion. In part because well, the most beautiful android in the world had kissed him. Also because Kara’s teasing had hit a little closer to home than he would have liked. He glanced over at his wife. 

She was humming as she dumped the can of tomatoes in the pan with the now drained beef. She then filled the can about a fourth of the way up and set it to the side.

“You won’t always need water, but it’s nice to have on hand in case the powder doesn’t dissolve all the way.” She was saying. She picked up a small packet of chili flavors that had been sitting on the counter. “I got the premixed stuff since this is your first time. Once you’re comfortable with this I can show you how to mix everything.”

Luther nodded, placing his hand between Kara’s hips and ribs. It fit perfectly there and he could see her cheeks go almost completely blue. RA9 did he love her.

She was one of the most important women in his life. Heavy footsteps tumbled down the stairs like a herd of elephants. And here came the other.

Alice, as usual, had too much speed coming down the steps and bounced lightly off the wall as she turned the corner. He and Kara had always joked about putting pillows up to soften the blow, but had yet to do so. The young android then slid into the kitchen wearing tall pink and orange striped socks that went to her knees, a light blue skirt, and a baby pink shirt. Luther wasn’t sure where she got her sense of fashion from. Maybe Connor? She was a pretty big fan of his after learning he’d been a big help in the revolution that had allowed them to escape. Behind her clothes her chassis was completely exposed.

Luther was about to ask if something was wrong, but the way Alice was smiling he decided against it. The small android was hopping up and down, holding her hands behind her back as she tried to calm herself enough to talk.

“Luther! Kara! Look what I did!” Alice still hadn’t stopped hopping, but both parents were finding her enthusiasm infectious.

“Well?” Kara asked, smile on her face. “What is it you did?”

Alice stopped hopping and closed her eyes tightly. For a moment nothing happened. Then her chassis darkened to a shade of deep mahogany and a large, black, poofing afro sprouted from her head. When she opened her eyes they were a light brown. Her eyes darted between Kara and Luther.

“What do you think?” Her smile had fallen for a moment as the silence seemed to drag on between the three of them.

Luther scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly. “You look amazing!” He kissed the top of her head. “Where did you dream up this wonderful idea?”

Alice wrapped her arms around Luther’s neck. “School starts tomorrow and I want everyone to know you and Kara and my Mom and Dad.”

Luther peppered the girl’s face in kisses until she was giggling uncontrollably.

“Wait! Wait!” She wheezed as her synthetic lungs struggled to keep up. “There’s more!”

“More!” Luther asked in feigned disbelief as he placed her on the ground. “What could make this even more special?”

Alice finally handed Luther the surprise she’d been holding in her fist. Two pink hair ties that look tiny in his large hand.

“Can you put my hair up?” She asked, rocking back on her heels.

Luther swallowed the lump in his throat, choking back tears. He wasn’t sure his heart could take much more of this. He could feel his thirium pump pounding harder from sheer love. He knelt and pulled Alice’s hair into two perfect pom-poms, one on either of her head.

Kara watched the two of them as she tended to the chili, ensuring it didn’t burn. She loved the two androids sitting in the middle of the kitchen. She’d lecture them on the sanitation of doing hair in the kitchen later. Right now, Luther looked like he was trying to hold back tears of happiness and she couldn't bring herself to change the mood.


End file.
